Antes muerta que sencilla
|year = 2004 |position = 1st |points = 171 |previous = "Desde et cielo" |next = "Te tragio flores"}}"Antes muerta que sencilla" (English: I'd rather be dead than plain) was the Spanish entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2004 in Lillehammer, performed by María Isabel. It won with a then record of 171 points. Lyrics Spanish= El pintalabios, toque del rímel Moldeador como un artista de cine Peluquería, crema hidratante Y maquillaje, que es belleza al instante Abre la puerta que nos vamos par la calle Que a quien le importa lo que digan por ahí Antes muerta que sencilla Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla Antes muerta que sencilla Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla Y es la verdad porque somos así Nos gusta ir a la moda, que nos gusta presumir Que más nos da que digas tú de mí De Londres, de Milano, San Francisco o de Paris Y hemos venido a bailar Para reír y disfrutar Después de tanto y tanto trabajar Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita Una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad Muchos potajes de los de antes Por eso yo me muevo así con mucho arte Y si algún novio, se me pone por delante Le bailo un rato una gotitas De Chanel Nº4 que es más barato Y a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí Antes muerta que sencilla Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla Antes muerta que sencilla Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla Y es la verdad porque somos así Nos gusta ir a la moda, que nos gusta presumir Que más nos da que digas tú de mí De Londres, de Milano, San Francisco o de Paris Y hemos venido a bailar Para reír y disfrutar Después de tanto y tanto estudiar Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita Una poquita, una poquita Y hemos venido a bailar Para reír y disfrutar Después de tanto y tanto trabajar Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita Una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, libertad Antes muerta que sencilla Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla Antes muerta que sencilla Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla |-| Translation= Lipstick, a touch of mascara Hair gel like a movie star Go to the stylist, some moisturising cream And some instant beauty make-up Open the door, we’re gonna hit the street Who cares what they say about us out there I’d rather be dead than plain Than plain, than plain I’d rather be dead than plain Than plain, than plain And it’s true, that’s what we’re like We like to dress up, we like to show off We don’t care what they say about us In London, Milan, San Francisco or Paris And we’ve come to dance To laugh and have some fun After so, so much hard work You know sometimes women need a little A little, just a little, just a little bit of freedom Plaster on the make-up like we always used to It helps to give me rhythm, I’m a real little mover And if one of my boyfriends tries to stand in my way I dance with him a while with some drops Of Chanel Nº4, which works out cheaper And who cares what they say about us out there I’d rather be dead than plain Than plain, than plain I’d rather be dead than plain Than plain, than plain And it’s true, that’s what we’re like We like to dress up, we like to show off We don’t care what they say about us In London, Milan, San Francisco or Paris And we’ve come to dance To laugh and have some fun After so, so much hard work You know sometimes women need a little A little, just a little And we’ve come to dance To laugh and have some fun After so, so much hard work You know sometimes women need a little A little, just a little, just a little bit of freedom I’d rather be dead than plain Than plain, than plain I’d rather be dead than plain Than plain, than plain Videos María Isabel Antes Muerta Que Sencilla (videoclip) JUNIOR EUROVISION 2004 MARÍA ISABEL - ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA - SPAIN ���� Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:Spain in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Winning Songs